


【授翻】Mission Accomplished

by shes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Sneaking Around
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes/pseuds/shes
Summary: 提要：路奇想从卡库那里得到一些东西，但每次卡库快搞清楚他要什么的时候，事情总会被打断。
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 9





	【授翻】Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission Accomplished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328148) by [WillowOsbourne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowOsbourne/pseuds/WillowOsbourne). 



> 感谢WillowOsbourne太太允许我翻译，有不准确的地方还请见谅。

他们终于回到了玛丽乔亚。屠魔令之后，CP9有很长一段时间处境艰难。他们联系不上海军，更糟糕的，路奇的治疗错过了最佳时间，挣钱很简单，但没赶上就是没赶上。不过，幸运女神大概还没有抛弃他们，杀手头子以奇迹般的速度恢复了健康，这也许会成为他传奇人生的一部分。当然，对此最感激的就是路奇本人。

他站在CP9所谓的“公共休息室”窗口，看着新人们被卡库痛打一顿。自从他们鲁滨逊漂流一样幸存下来之后，卡库似乎陷入了某种困境，路奇认为自己也有同样的感觉。司法岛一战发生了太多事，有很多超出他的预料。路奇一直认为他是个一流的杀手，组织里没人能比他做得更好。他会杀死政府命令他杀死的人，杀死任何反抗正义的人。但事实是，司法岛一战发生了太多事。

当他和草帽路飞战斗的时候，某些本不该存在的东西出现在脑海里，而他不明白为什么。这太糟糕了。  
更糟糕的是他无法控制自己结束它。他的思绪围绕着卡库手里的，能打开妮可·罗宾手铐的钥匙展开，最后定格在卡库本人身上。在战斗的间隙里，他脑子里都是长颈鹿是否安好。

楼下的“训练”已经结束了，路奇背对着窗户，坐在沙发上，等着卡库洗完澡出现。他没有等太久，年轻的杀手很快端着一个小托盘进来了。  
“晚上好，路奇！”卡库欢快地说。如果路奇也能被允许“教导”新人，他的心情说不定也能好一点。但现在，他只是点了点头作回应。  
卡库并不介意对方的冷淡，他把托盘放在小桌上，给自己倒了一杯茶，默默喝了起来。

“我们认识多久了？”

年轻人一时没反应过来，他清了清嗓子“我们认识好几年了，你问这个做什么？”路奇没有回答，他盯着卡库，眼神里若有所思。杀手的本能让卡库开始不安，路奇突然又说了一句。“我们差点就死了。”  
这话怎么接，路奇到底想说什么？拉扯衣服的双手唤回了卡库的意识，说话的声音打断了他的自我纠结。那声音像路奇，但不可能是他。因为他说：“给我看看你的伤。”  
路奇说不出这么温情的话来。  
“到底怎么了？”他的疑问刚到嘴边，门突然打开，咆哮的加布拉冲进了房间，刚才还在他眼前的路奇不知为何出现在窗边。一切都发生的太快了，卡库怀疑那是一个高等级的剃。他根本没看清对方是怎么动的，说他是震惊那太轻描淡写，他简直惊呆了。脑子里有小小的声音提醒他路奇好像扯了他衣服。

这个想法让他一宿没睡着觉。

第二天卡库来到休息室的时候，他首先注意到两件事：路奇在沙发上。只有他一个人。他强迫自己恢复冷静，并希望路奇没有注意到他的不安。再看一眼，对方看起来好像不太舒服，但这种感觉很快消失，杀手头子注意到卡库站在门边。深黑发色的男人看着伫立在门口的年轻同事，脑海里突然蹦出三个单词：Now or never！他刷的一下站起来，向陷入焦虑的卡库走去。  
卡库的脑内警报在疯狂尖叫，他觉得自己成了路奇的猎物，凶狠的豹子正打算扑过来，咬碎他的喉咙。寒意从脊椎一路席上后颈，让那里汗毛竖立，他应该离开这里，他应该立刻离开这里。但他没有，令人惊讶的事情来了，哪怕直接告诉他危险，但那些不自觉的寒战并没有让他难受。路奇快到他身边了，还有大概三步的距离，但卡库突然被头上的剧痛抓住了神经，他痛呼起来，很快失去了意识。

睁开眼睛时，满头包的雄狮偎取和忧心忡忡的卡莉法站在他面前。卡库不太确定发生了什么，一番询问后，原来偎取在走路的时候不知道为什么打了个滑，他的头发擦上了卡莉法的腿，暴怒的女杀手一脚把他踢出了走廊，被撞翻的门在空中旋转，最后好死不死砸在了卡库的脸上。听到这，年轻人抬手摸了摸鼻子，很庆幸地发现它还好好待在自己脸上。  
了解了事情经过，卡库开始有闲心观察四周，路奇好像已经离开了房间，一股无名火涌上心头。要是他俩一直这么僵持下去，他永远也不可能知道路奇到底想干什么。所以他到底想干什么？回想一下，昨天，他好像要扯我衣服，今天的话，他好像只是想靠近我？路奇好像对他有所企图，但这可能吗？

时间继续流逝，卡库对他奇怪的危机感仍然摸不着头脑，年轻人走进办公室，却发现路奇又在那里。在等他？大概。门关上了，路奇跳了起来，飞快把卡库拉到了沙发上，后者无力抵抗，但还算镇定地跟着他坐下。路奇刚要靠过去，门弹开了。卡库简直不敢相信！路奇闪电般站起来，在他窜出去十英尺之前，卡库抓住了他的衣领。  
“嘿，又是这样！”  
他大喊着拽住路奇，然后将两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。很短暂的吻，可能就两秒？卡库离开的时候能感觉到其他CP9成员的眼睛粘在他背上。可以理解，显然，他是个强吻上司的勇士......而且很有可能变成烈士。他仔细地打量着陆奇，那只大猫一动不动的站在原地，眼神没有半点波动，看起来和之前完全一样。卡库的心沉了下去。路奇会杀了他的。这真是他听过的最没有价值的死法。  
就在他打算张嘴说点什么以挽救自己岌岌可危的生命时，他看见了路奇渐渐扬起的嘴角。

对方靠过来，给了他一个更漫长的吻。  
身后的巨响告诉他有个笨蛋拆掉了房门。从熟悉的尖叫可以推断，那个笨蛋一定是加布拉。

这可真是美好的一天。


End file.
